Pasion prohibida
by Michiru Angel
Summary: Elsa y Anna son dos hermanas que se aman y están dispuestas a enfrentarse al mundo por sacar adelante ese amor que desemboca en una pasión prohibida.


**Agradecimiento especial a mi caballero de polaris que me ayudo con el resumen de la historia. (** **jeg elsker deg min kjære)**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de la factoría Disney yo sólo los tomé prestado para escribir mi historia.**

 **Advertencia: Incesto y escenas explícitas de sexo.**

 **Pasión prohibida**

Despierto en la madrugada y la observo dormir, su cabeza en mi pecho, nuestras piernas entrelazadas, ella está abrazada fuertemente a mi cintura como si no quisiera que la dejara, doy un gran suspiro y me quedo mirando al techo de la habitación, mientras mi mano derecha acaricia su espalda y mi mente comienza a repasar los hechos que sucedieron en ese cuarto hace sólo algunas horas atrás.

Se suponía que sólo veríamos algunas películas y luego yo le ayudaría con su tarea de inglés, pero en vez de eso terminamos en su cama besándonos, acariciándonos y aunque sabíamos que no estaba bien no pudimos seguir ocultando lo que ambas sentimos.

Esta noche una vez más dimos rienda suelta a nuestros sentimientos y terminamos haciendo el amor una y otra vez hasta quedarnos sin fuerzas y sucumbimos ante los encantos de Morfeo.

Ella me saca de mis pensamientos al abrazarse más a mí y la escucho hablar dormida, me dice que nunca la deje, yo vuelvo a suspirar y una sonrisa triste se instala en mi rostro, porque aunque la ame con toda mi alma nuestro amor no es posible.

Sé que en algunos días más tendré que regresar a la universidad y seguir con mi vida como si nada entre nosotras hubiese pasado, pero es difícil hacerlo y aunque ambas tenemos novios y sabemos que lo que hacemos no está bien, no podemos hacer nada por evitarlo, porque no podemos ir en contra de lo que sentimos en nuestros corazones.

Se suponía que teníamos un trato, uno en el que habíamos quedado que nunca más nos demostraríamos más que cariño fraternal, de hecho yo hacía más de tres años que no venía a casa porque no quería verla, sabía que no podría negar lo que por ella siento, y así sucedió, aunque intenté resistir a la tentación de no tocarla ni besarla, sólo bastaron unos segundos a solas para perder toda cordura y terminar sucumbiendo a este amor que en un segundo me lleva al cielo y al siguiente me quema en el mismísimo infierno.

Suspiro y sigo acariciándola, noto como su respiración ahora es relajada y sonrío al recordar como hace un par de horas ella, que ahora duerme tranquilamente sobre mi pecho, caía agitada sobre mi y con la respiración entre cortada me decía lo mucho que me ama y que soy su vida.

Beso su cabeza y con mi mano izquierda acaricio su mejilla, ella despierta, se separa de mí y puedo sentir su mirada, me sonríe y me besa en los labios, nos separamos y coloco un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, ella se inclina hacia mí y me vuelve a besar, pero esta vez el beso es más apasionado su lengua roza mis labios y yo le doy libre acceso para que se encuentre con la mía y así comienzan una danza por querer dominarse.

Ella coloca su muslo en mi entrepierna presionándolo contra ella yo gruño en su boca y levanto mi pierna para acariciar su intimidad provocando que ella ahogue un gemido en el beso, nuestros cuerpos comienzan a moverse, sus senos se acarician con los míos y yo la tomo por la cintura y giro en la cama dejándola debajo de mí.

La beso con pasión y deseo, abandono sus labios para besar su cuello, lo lamo y muerdo suave para no dejar marca, sigo bajando y llego hasta sus senos, me apodero de uno de ellos y lo succiono y lo acaricio con mi lengua, ella gime mi nombre y yo continúo descendiendo.

Beso su ombligo y ella deja escapar un suspiro, lo vuelvo a besar y ella deja escapar una risita y toma mi cabeza guiándola hacia su centro, yo sonrío y levanto mi mirada, acaricio uno de sus senos con mi mano y le digo pequeña pervertida.

Vuelvo a acariciar sus senos con mis manos mientras que con mis labios voy dejando un camino de besos hasta su vientre y sigo bajando ella respira cada vez más rápido y yo continuo mi camino hacia su intimidad.

Ella separa mas sus piernas como dándome la bienvenida yo paso mis uñas por los costados de su torso provocando que ella se estremezca bajo mi tacto y gime mi nombre al yo apoderarme de su perla de placer y arquea su espalda al sentir como mis manos recorren su cuerpo y se detienen en sus senos, acariciándolos suavemente y apretando sus pezones con mi pulgar y mi índice.

Escucho sus manos golpear la cama y como sus uñas rasguñan las sábanas y succiono más fuerte ella grita mi nombre, bajo una de mis manos hacia su intimidad y con mi dedo comienzo a acariciar la entrada de su sexo, ella me pide que la haga suya, yo obedezco introduciendo dos dedos en su centro, ella gime más fuerte y yo comienzo a lamer su clítoris más rápido haciendo que mi amante repita mi nombre una y otra y otra vez.

Sigo entrando y saliendo de ella buscando ese punto que la hace explotar de placer y lo encuentro, ella se aferra más a las sábanas y comienza a mover sus caderas yo siento como las paredes de su sexo se contraen y su cuerpo comienza a temblar, se que está cerca de alcanzar el cielo y acelero mis movimientos, escucho una mezcla entre grito y gemido con mi nombre y como las paredes de su intimidad se contraen alrededor de mis dedos y como su clítoris palpita entre mis labios yo lo succino más fuerte y eso fue suficiente para que mi amada llegara al cielo y se viniera en mi boca dejándose caer sobre la cama respirando agitadamente.

Yo di un beso en su perla de placer lo que hizo que se estremeciera y lentamente retiré mis dedos de su interior y subí dejando un camino de besos hasta que llegué a sus labios, los besé con ternura y le dije sonriendo que la deseaba otra vez y levanté mi cuerpo para dejar espacio suficiente para poder pasar una de mis piernas por sobre una de ella y junté nuestros sexos provocando que ambas gimiéramos al sentir el contacto de nuestros puntos de placer.

Me eché un poco hacia atrás presionando mi intimidad contra la de ella, mi amada se sentó apoyándose en los codos y comenzamos un placentero movimiento de caderas que hacía que ambas gimiéramos nuestros nombres.

Ella abrió sus ojos y clavó su mirada en mí, me dijo que quería que llegásemos juntas, yo le sonreí pasé mi brazo por su cintura pegando su cuerpo al mío acelerando el movimiento de mis caderas, mi amante se aferró a mi espalda y gimió mi nombre.

Nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a moverse como si fuesen uno, nuestras respiraciones se aceleraban cada vez más, ella me besó apasionadamente en los labios ahogando unos cuantos gemidos en mi boca yo aceleré el ritmo de mis movimientos y rompí el beso dejando escapar un gemido, ella se aferró más a mi espalda y me hizo gritar de placer cuando la rasguñó y dejó las huellas de sus uñas en ella.

Yo sentí como su cuerpo se tensó y comenzó a estremecerse en mis brazos, ella dejó escapar un fuerte gemido el que llenó mis sentidos encendiéndolos a mil y no pude resistir más, y sentí como el placer se apoderaba de mí y ambas llegamos juntas orgasmo gimiendo al unísono nuestros nombres.

Caí a la cama llevándola conmigo, ambas tratábamos de normalizar nuestras agitadas respiraciones, ella se dejó caer a mi lado dejando su mano sobre mi pecho y sus piernas aun entrelazadas con las mías, nos quedamos así en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que ella lo rompió con un te amo al que yo respondí besándola en los labios, sabía que algo había cambiado entre nosotras.

Cuando nos separamos la miré fijamente a los ojos y le pedí que dejara a su novio y ella me dijo que lo haría, me pidió que yo también dejara al mío a lo que respondí que lo diera por hecho, le pedí que fuese mi novia y ella aceptó, nos volvimos a besar y al separarnos ella me propuso un nuevo trato, uno de nunca más dejarnos y que pasara lo que pasar siempre estaríamos juntas, yo acepté nuestro nuevo acuerdo sellándolo con un tierno beso en los labios.

Al separarnos le pedí que al terminar el colegio se fuese a vivir conmigo y ella aceptó, la volví a besar en los labios pero esta vez fue un beso corto y la acomodé en mi pecho mientras le acariciaba la espalda, ella tomó mi mano y acariciaba el dorso de ésta con su pulgar.

Y así nos quedamos planificando nuestra vida juntas hasta que mi amada se volvió a quedar dormida entre mis brazos y unos minutos más tarde yo la seguí al país de los sueños con una sonrisa en mi rostro porque sabía que esta vez al despertar ella sería sólo mía y yo de ella y nada ni nadie nos separaría, ni siquiera nuestros padres.


End file.
